<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Journeys end 1.5 by Thefallen1986</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659842">Journeys end 1.5</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986'>Thefallen1986</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Between Episodes, Sad with a Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>set between Journey's End Pt 1 and 2 this is my fan story on what happened too the Zenith Carrier Zord and fills in the gap on how the shuttles in the main body off Terra Venture got in the dome when seperated.</p><p> </p><p>Enjoy, and bring tissues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Journeys end 1.5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking grogging in the jungle dome, on the unknown moon, Zenith the Carrier Zord could barely remember what happened, the villainess Trakeena had made the colony crash onto the moon bellow, splitting it in multiple segments, with the main body with the shuttles too far away from the innocent people still in the city dome, gathering all his strength the carrier Zord transformed, and called out too the girl who understood them, Maya.</p><p>Maya looked worried as she and the others morphed too defend the city, crying she heard Zenith’s message “My body is weak, Stratoforce and Centaurus are on their way Maya, I am using the last off my power to teleport the shuttles from the main body too the city dome, please protect the survivors, We have much too make up for, Deviot might have been in control off us then, but we feel we have too much too make up for”<br/>“But Zenith” mumbled Maya<br/>“No buts child, we are grateful for all you have done for us, and Torozord, you gave us all home, new friends and family, please let us do this, we will protect you” <br/>Maya mumbled “Understood” getting commander Stanton on the comm, she explained about the shuttles appearing and who had gotten them there, nodding on the video feed the commander issued the evacuations too the newly appeared shuttles.</p><p>Six months later, commander Stanton had made a set off statues for Neo Terra Venture park, one off Defender Torozord, the Magna Defender, one for Stratoforce and Centaurus Megazords and finally one for Zenith Carrier Zord “We erect these statues too thank the brave souls who got us here and defended us with the Galaxy Rangers, in the name off the colony we thank you all” the crowd cheered, while the spirits off the Zords and the Magna Defender looked on and nodded in approval.</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>